


Fun with the Anarchists

by Thorny_Devil



Series: Sextricide [1]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Glory Hole, I HAVEN'T EVEN WATCHED CENTRICIDE, I couldn't find any good threesome fics so I wrote my own, I don't understand politics, I just thought Ancom was neat and now I reside in the horny section of the fandom, M/M, Nazi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tankie - Freeform, ancap - Freeform, ancom - Freeform, its so fucking underated I love it, yeah did I mention gloryhole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Devil/pseuds/Thorny_Devil
Summary: Ancom, Ancap, and Tankie fuck. Bottom Tankie is so underrated please I want big strong tiddy man to bottom. Where'd the hole in the wall come from? We'll never knowwwww.
Relationships: Ancom/Tankie Ancap/Tankie
Series: Sextricide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102568
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Fun with the Anarchists

**Author's Note:**

> TW: SEX

Ancap hadn't been surprised when the only reaction Tankie had to losing the bet was a short huff and a grumbled 'Kulak' under his breath, what Ancap hadn't expected was for the proud Slav to willingly do the task he was given. Ancap had always wanted to fuck him- well he had, but he wanted to be on top just this once, he was sure Ancom shared the same sentiment, neither could overpower the massive Slav and resisting his touches was never easy, slowly melting them with rough kisses and hickies until they were unable to take even an ounce of charge to try and regain what little control they had started with. However with this new predicament he doubted Tankie would be able to take control with his new "handicap" a.k.a the wall. 

Tankie had hesitantly put his body through the hole, the drywall digging into his stomach but still supporting his weight. Ancap figured that Ancom would probably stumble out into the hall looking for drugs or food or whatever the small anarchist craved and find them, and even if qui missed Ancap's little session Tankie had to stay there for the whole day- well, except for bathroom breaks and meals of course, he wasn't that cruel.

Ancap slid his hands down to fiddle with Tankie's belt and slide down his pants and boxers. He pushed them down so they pooled around the Communist's ankles and turned his focus towards Tankie's muscular thighs, the man didn't have much ass per-say but he did have quite a lot of muscle both lower and higher up. Tankie's cheeks were flushed as he stared down at the ground nervously, feeling Ancap's slender hands explore his inner thighs and come up to gently rub his balls. He let out a little squeak as he felt Ancap squeeze them tight enough, almost enough to be painful. Luckily the hand released itself quickly and Tankie let out a small breath of relief, listening intently as he heard Ancap uncap the lube he always carried with him. 

The communist shivered as he felt two cold fingers prod at his ass, slowly pushing in and pressing eagerly against his warm walls. Tankie shuddered as Ancap spread his fingers apart, he could practically feel the Kulak's smug smile as he reveled in his little shivers and jolts, feeling around trying to press his good spot as much as possible. 

"Having fun down there Commie?"

Ancap purred, slipping another finger inside. Commie huffed but didn't respond, enjoying the slow thrusting of the fingers as they prodded at all the right places. For someone who had never worked a day in his life Ancap was good with his hands. Ancap's erection was starting to get painful, letting his free hand travel down south to unzip his pants and pull down his yellow, money printed boxers to let his cock spring out. Ancap moved his hips forward to grind against Tankie's asscheeks.

"Wha- huh whas happening?"

Ancom slurred, Ancap turned to look at quem. Qui looked like qui'd just woken up, qui's hair was ruffled and messy, partially covering qui's eyes as he looked at Ancap with a look of confusion. Ancap faltered for a second.

"Uhm, wanna join?.." Ancap gestured down at Tankie "You can have his mouth." Ancom nodded and walked around the wall, making eye contact with a flushed Tankie. Ancom pulled down qui's skirt and boxers enough to let his half-erect cock spring out and smack against Tankie's nose, much to the "Open." Ancom murmured drowsily, Tankie shakily opened his mouth and placed his lips around the dripping tip. His tongue licking at the underside of Ancom's length as he sunk down further. Ancap, without warning, snapped his hips forwards, Tankie flinched and Ancap reveled in the sensation of Tankie's walls squeezing around him as he struggled to adjust, weak muffled whines coming from the other end of the wall. Ancap slowly pulled out before thrusting back in quickly, Tankie's toes curled as he whined around Ancom's dick. Ancom let out a high pitched moan, pressing qui's hips harder against Tankie's face. God, Tankie was in heaven, his insides felt warm and numb as the cocks plundered his intestines, he didn't think he could last much longer. His vision went white as he let out a long, muffled groan and came, painting the wall's shitty yellow paint job white. His body jerked and writhed as the pleasure started to become painful, desperate to find some sort of relief from the constant thrusts. Ancom moaned and a disgusting, salty taste flooded Tankie's mouth, he swallowed and a flash of relief passed through his mind briefly as Ancom pulled out. A few seconds later Ancap growled something about the free market and came. Tankie was rendered panting and disoriented, cum dripping out of both ends as Ancap zipped up his pants and Ancom stroked his hair, murmuring soft praises that his mind was too fucked out to process. He let himself succumb to the sleepiness, and fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn my writing sucks anyway, I hated it half way through and you can probably tell because I proceeded to end it quickly.


End file.
